


Of peace and forgiveness

by IperOuranos



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IperOuranos/pseuds/IperOuranos
Summary: [Post AvX, parecchi mesi dopo]Stephen e Namor hanno chiuso la loro relazione dopo molti litigi a causa della Fenice. Tempo dopo, devono collaborare per assicurare la pace tra Atlantide e Wakanda.





	Of peace and forgiveness

«Questa cosa è assolutamente... è un oltraggio.»

 

Stephen lasciò andare un lieve sospiro. Se c'era una cosa che aveva imparato, era che nessuno, nella sua eppure vasta e antica esperienza, sapeva essere orgoglioso e testardo quanto il Re di Atlantide. Avrebbe davvero voluto trovare un modo per fargli capire che no, la richiesta del Wakanda non era un affronto, e no, non era un oltraggio. Era abbastanza difficile considerare la richiesta di costruzione di un'ambasciata wakandiana tra i territori marini di Atlantide come "oltraggiosa".

 

«Namor, ti assicuro che quello che stai pensando è ben lontano dalla realtà, tutto ciò che T'Challa vuole---»

 

Il suono secco del pugno dell'altro che batteva con forza sul tavolo lo interruppe. Stephen chiuse appena gli occhi, nel tentativo di raccogliere tutta la propria pazienza. Namor sapeva essere davvero, davvero difficile. Troppo difficile.

 

«Non voglio sapere ciò che T'Challa vuole dal mio popolo. Non voglio sapere quali sono le sue mire politiche. Il Wakanda non ha esitato un secondo a dichiarare guerra ad Atlantide dopo la Fenice, o sbaglio?»

 

«Namor, tu e il tuo popolo avete quasi distrutto l'intera nazione. Non potevi aspettarti che semplicemente capissero.»

 

Un ringhio scappò dalla gola del monarca, che si limitò a rimanere in silenzio per qualche secondo, mentre attraversava a passi veloci e nervosi il piccolo spazio che era il suo ufficio. Stephen decise di rimanere in silenzio, lasciandogli il tempo di ragionare con la sua testa. Ma Namor sembrava non particolarmente intenzionato a parlare, così decise di provare a tentare ancora la propria fortuna.

 

«La richiesta del Wakanda è ragionevole. Lo sai anche tu. Te ne renderesti conto se non ti chiudessi nel tuo orgoglio. Inoltre, cosa potrebbe mai essere per te? Qualche ospite in più? Non ti cambierebbe nulla. A conti fatti, è una cosa molto meno importante di quanto tu pensi.»

 

 

 

«Quindi hanno mandato te per una cosa... non così importante? Devo credere che sia una scelta fortuita?»

 

Stephen rimase in silenzio qualche secondo. Namor era orgoglioso e iroso, ma anche terribilmente intelligente. Aveva sbagliato a non tenerne conto. E soprattutto aveva sbagliato a credere che il loro passato potesse semplicemente rimanere fuori da quella storia.

 

«No. Non è fortuita. T'Challa mi ha chiesto personalmente di occuparmi di questa faccenda. E hai ragione a pensare che lo abbia fatto in virtù del nostro passato. Ma Namor, sappiamo entrambi che non sarà di certo la mia presenza a farti decidere per una cosa o per l'altra. Ho cercato tante volte di darti dei consigli, e sappiamo entrambi che non hai mai amato seguirli.»

 

Lo stregone si accorse troppo tardi della nota risentita che aveva assunto la sua voce, incrinata dai ricordi e dalle mille cose non dette.

Namor sembrò accusare il colpo, perché interruppe il suo vagare nervoso e si voltò per guardarlo, le braccia incrociate sul petto.

 

«E va bene. Ci penserò. Ma non ti do garanzie.»

 

Un piccolo respiro. Stephen sperò che l'altro non se ne fosse accorto.

 

«Ti ringrazio, Namor. Se non ti dispiace, avrei intenzione di giovare della tua ospitalità finchè non avrai preso una decisione.»

 

L'atlantideo si limitò ad annuire una volta con la testa, senza aggiungere altro. Alzò appena una mano in segno di congedo.

 

«E sia. Ti farò avere una stanza. Ora se non ti dispiace ho altri affari di cui occuparmi.»

 

\----

 

La luna era alta nel cielo, e il mare era increspato da piccole onde che si muovevano pigre, seguendo le correnti. Namor apprezzava il poter risalire in superficie per pensare, soprattutto quando troppi affari tutti insieme rischiavano di annodare i suoi pensieri e impedirgli di vedere le cose chiaramente. Seduto su uno scoglio che spuntava appena dall'oceano, guardava le stelle con aria imbronciata, stringendo e aprendo la mano destra ad un ritmo che neanche lui sapeva riconoscere.

Quando Stephen Strange, alto Stregone di Brooklyn, si era presentato alla sua porta quel pomeriggio, si era trovato decisamente spiazzato. Dopo tutto ciò che era successo, dubitava che l'altro avesse così tanta voglia di rivederlo. Namor ancora doveva capire e riordinare i ricordi degli ultimi mesi, da quando la Fenice l'aveva lasciato solo, impaurito, e ferito nell'orgoglio. Aveva avuto diverse discussioni con Stephen da allora. Alcune positive, molte altre negative. Alcune di lavoro, molte altre strettamente personali.

Ed ora, il Wakanda stava cercando di tendergli una mano in segno di pace. Da quando lui e il suo popolo avevano devastato alcuni villaggi, Namor era diventato uno dei nemici pubblici dello stato africano, e doveva ammettere che solo una mente illuminata e dedita alla pace come quella di T'Challa poteva decidere di fare il primo passo nella ricerca della pace, nonostante gran parte delle vittime fossero state suoi sudditi. Sapeva che la proposta del Re era ragionevole, e sapeva che non gli sarebbe costato poi granché accettarla. Ma il colloquio con Stephen era stato improvviso, e Namor non aveva potuto pensarci due volte, prima di imbracciare le armi dell'onore e dell'orgoglio. Sapeva di essere stato irragionevole per gran parte della discussione, e sapeva anche che l'altro non ne era rimasto poi così sorpreso. Ma almeno alla fine aveva potuto accettare la richiesta senza sentirsi troppo un idiota, prima che le cose precipitassero troppo.

 

«Maestà? Chiedo il permesso di disturbarla.»

 

La voce di uno dei suoi consiglieri arrivò flebile, come trascinata da una bolla. Namor sospirò, prima di scivolare agilmente giù dallo scoglio e tornare in acqua, nuotando verso il palazzo. In quel periodo, essere Re di Atlantide era una delle cose più irritanti a cui potesse pensare.

 

\----

 

«Prego, Dr. Strange, si accomodi. Abbiamo fatto portare vestiti puliti e del cibo, se desidera. Ci faccia sapere se possiamo portarle altro.»

 

Stephen ringraziò con un leggero cenno della testa, prima di chiudere delicatamente la porta dietro di sé. Prese un bel respiro, prima di avvicinarsi a passo lento al letto e sedersi con un movimento unico, la mente ancora occupata dai pensieri. Era strano essere in una di quelle stanze, ora che ci pensava. Era successo molti anni prima, certo, ma era ormai diventata un'abitudine per lui alloggiare nella stanza di Namor durante le sue visite.

Beh, Stephen, non puoi di certo pretendere altro, dopo quello che hai detto l'ultima volta...

 

Lo stregone annuì tra sé, come a darsi ragione. Era già tanto che Namor gli avesse permesso di alloggiare nel palazzo. Non era stato per niente sicuro a riguardo. Si guardò attorno, per cercare di esplorare con lo sguardo quella stanza di cui non conosceva bene la disposizione. Notò solo in quel momento che le guardie reali gli avevano fatto trovare diversi manuali provenienti direttamente dalla libreria di palazzo. Non li aveva mai visti, quindi immaginò fossero nuove aggiunte alla collezione. Non aveva chiesto nulla di simile, e il fatto che si fossero ricordati dei suoi usuali passatempi lo fece sorridere appena. Era strano essere in un luogo che era allo stesso tempo accogliente e sconosciuto.

Decise di lasciar stare per qualche ora le questione diplomatiche e si alzò dal letto, andando a sedersi con un semplice movimento sul pavimento della stanza. Chiuse gli occhi, e lasciò che l'energia che lo circondava lo aiutasse ad aprire se stesso e viaggiare nel tentativo di trovare nuovamente la sua tanto conosciuta pace incrollabile. Era ormai notte fonda quando riemerse dal suo viaggio. Era difficile accorgersi del tempo che passava in superficie quando tutto era così lontano, ma gli atlantidei cercavano di mantenere un ciclo notte/giorno abbastanza simile a quello di chi viveva sulla crosta terrestre. Le luci delle stanze erano tutte spente, e dalla finestra Stephen scorgeva solo alcune guardie, occupate dai loro giri di ricognizione notturni.

Ricordò come Namor fosse solito passare qualche ora a guardare fuori dalla finestra, quasi ogni notte. Non aveva mai bisogno di molte ore di sonno, e il suo lato perfezionista lo faceva sentire tranquillo solo quando aveva tutto sotto controllo. Un sorriso scivolò sulle labbra, nel pensare a come l'altro ci tenesse spesso a sottolineare come Stephen Strange fosse tanto misterioso e imprevedibile da essere irritante. Non si era mai preoccupato troppo delle sue lamentele, soprattutto quelle ringhiate a mezza voce, molto spesso mentre il monarca cercava di nascondere la preoccupazione, dopo una delle ennesime battaglie.

 

Ma non era il momento, di perdersi in questioni di secondo piano. Se davvero Namor avrebbe accettato la proposta del Wakanda, trovare il giusto edificio e organizzare la cerimonia di apertura con tutte le autorità dello stato africano sarebbe stata una sfida che Stephen si sarebbe accollato più che volentieri. Ma per farlo, doveva essere riposato e lucido.

Si allontanò dalla finestra, si spogliò dei suoi abiti, si infilò nel letto morbido con un lieve sospiro, lasciando che il sonno gli portasse il riposo di cui aveva bisogno.

 

\----

 

Namor aveva dormito sì e no due ore. E la cosa lo rendeva ancora più irritabile del solito, quella mattina. Quando Stephen entrò dalla porta della sua stanza, la piccola parte lucida del suo cervello scattò sull'attenti, come succedeva quando si trovava di fronte ad un vecchio nemico.

 

«Namor. I tuoi consiglieri mi dicono che hai preso una decisione.»

 

Lui annuì, per poi avvicinarsi con qualche passo calcolato allo stregone.

 

«Istituiremo quest'ambasciata. Ma ad una sola condizione: sarà qui a palazzo, dove potremo controllare la situazione da vicino.»

 

Non gli sfuggì il lieve sospiro del suo interlocutore, anche se non riusciva a capire se fosse di sollievo o di frustrazione. Probabilmente una parte di entrambe.

 

«Mi sembra accettabile. Contatterò T'Challa e glielo farò sapere. Se permetti, mi piacerebbe partecipare all'organizzazione dei locali e alla preparazione della cerimonia di apertura.»

 

La cerimonia di apertura. Namor non trattenne un verso di dolore. Odiava gli eventi pubblici, a maggior ragione se si tratta di un evento da condividere con T'Challa e tutti i suoi amici. Come minimo avrebbe dovuto sopportare anche la presenza degli Avengers.

Stephen sembrò leggere i suoi pensieri, perché un sorriso a metà tra il divertito e il compassionevole si allargò sulle sue labbra.

 

«Cercherò di rendere la cosa più sopportabile possibile, se me lo permetterai.»

 

Namor sentì uno slancio di gratitudine nei confronti dell'altro, che capiva così velocemente i suoi problemi e soprattutto ciò che lo irritava più di ogni altra cosa.

Doveva decisamente essere troppo stanco, per continuare così. Aveva passato tutta la sera a inseguire e ricatturare alcuni criminali scappati dalle prigioni reali. Doveva essere quello l'unico motivo legato a quel momento di debolezza. E non poteva permettersi quelle debolezze, non davanti allo stregone.

 

«Tutto bene, Namor? Mi sembri più pensieroso del solito.»

 

Lui raddrizzò la schiena, improvvisamente sulla difensiva dopo essere stato scoperto così facilmente dall'altro. Dannato.

 

«Sì. È solamente stata una nottata movimentata. Alcuni problemi di sicurezza.»

 

«Dovresti riposare.»

 

Il tono conciliatorio dell'altro, fece scorrere una scossa di irritazione lungo la schiena del monarca. Come osava stare lì a giudicare le sue abitudini? Aveva perso qualsiasi tipo di diritto sul lamentarsi delle sue abitudini quando---

No, Namor. Respira.

Si era lasciato prendere troppo da una cosa così piccola. Doveva decisamente essere poco lucido.

 

«So perfettamente cosa mi è necessario o meno. Non preoccuparti di ciò che decido per me stesso.»

 

Il Dr. Strange sembrò accusare il colpo, aggrottò le sopracciglia e incrociò le braccia, per poi rimanere in silenzio per lunghi secondi. Namor sorresse il suo sguardo, senza muoversi di un millimetro, ribattendo silenziosamente.

 

«... Bene. Ne sono contento. Allora, chiederò ai tuoi consiglieri di mostrarmi la zona di palazzo che pensano di usare, e comincerò a muovermi per l'organizzazione.»

 

Namor dovette contare fino a dieci, per non recriminare all'altro il tono asciutto e secco che aveva usato. Si limitò ad annuire e congedarlo con poche parole, prima di cadere con un sospiro sulla poltrona poco lontano da lui.

 

Da quando le conversazioni con Stephen Strange erano diventate una continua, sottile battaglia per la supremazia? Erano passati solo alcuni mesi da quando il loro rapporto si era sgretolato davanti ai suoi occhi, senza che potesse fare nulla per fermarlo. Aveva solamente potuto guardare l'uomo che amava soffrire a causa dei suoi stupidi errori, senza avere alcuna possibilità di rimediare. La propria stupidità prima e la testardaggine dell'altro dopo avevano smontato pezzo per pezzo qualsiasi cosa avessero creato insieme, e Namor non era neanche riuscito a stare al passo degli eventi. Non riusciva ancora a capire come fosse successo.

Eppure, ora, ogni volta che gli capitava di parlare con l'altro si sentiva come su un campo minato. Nonostante l'orgoglio ferito e la vergogna del rifiuto, Namor non voleva ferire nuovamente lo stregone. Gli avrebbe dimostrato che era perfettamente in grado di avere un rapporto cordiale con lui, che potevano lavorare insieme a questa cosa senza litigare o recriminare il passato. Avrebbe dimostrato di essere migliore, perché lo era. Quello che di certo non poteva mostrate a Strange era che il suo miglioramento era dovuto quasi interamente a lui.

 

\----

 

Stephen passò il pomeriggio ad organizzarsi con i consiglieri di Namor, abbastanza sorpreso dall'essere riuscito a lasciare da parte così velocemente l'irritazione dovuta all'incontro con il re. Ma una volta arrivata la sera, quando tutti si congedarono e lo lasciarono tornare nelle proprie stanze, lo stregone sentì nuovamente il nervoso montare.

Era sceso fin lì, negli abissi dell'oceano, tra gli atlantidei, nonostante tutti i problemi possibili e immaginabili, solo per evitare che il popolo marino, a cui nel tempo si era affezionato, rischiasse una guerra con una delle nazioni più avanzate della Terra. E dopo tutti i suoi sforzi, Namor aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di rispondere a quel modo nel momento esatto in cui aveva portato la conversazione su un piano più personale, per la prima volta. Non aveva fatto altro se non preoccuparsi per la sua salute, ma ovviamente l'orgoglio dell'altro aveva preso immediatamente il sopravvento.

Stephen avrebbe davvero voluto lasciar correre, ma la rabbia lo continuava a stuzzicare con piccoli artigli sotto la pelle, che graffiavano facendogli formicolare le braccia e le mani. Come poteva lasciarsi trattare a quel modo? Dopo tutto ciò che aveva già passato, a causa dell'atlantideo? Era stato disposto a perdonare tutto, ogni singola cosa. L'avergli mentito riguardo ai suoi piani, l'aver contribuito a quella stupida guerra tra Avengers e X-Men, il tradimento con Emma Frost. La Fenice. Era stato disposto ad aiutarlo e a capire, ma Namor si era rifiutato di andargli incontro in qualsiasi modo. Aveva messo al primo posto il suo orgoglio e il suo onore, come sempre, e non aveva mai, mai ammesso i propri errori. Stephen avrebbe davvero potuto perdonare tutto, se solo Namor gli avesse chiesto scusa. Ma non era mai successo, e lo stregone aveva ben presto deciso che ciò in cui credeva era molto più importante e profondamente più valido dell'amore per quell'uomo.

 

Prese un respiro, un lungo e calcolato respiro, prima di chiudere gli occhi e cercare di riportare la pace nella propria mente. Non era quello il comportamento che si addiceva al suo ruolo. Lui manteneva la pace ed aiutava gli altri a mantenerla, la rabbia non era una compagna a lui gradita. Neanche in queste situazioni. Odiava come Namor riuscisse a smuovere in questo modo il suo animo, ma doveva essere superiore a quelle cose, come era sempre stato.

Quando finalmente si sdraiò nel letto, l'irritazione era scemata e il sonno lo avvolse con delicatezza. Mentre la sua mente vagava alle soglie del sogno, decise pacatamente che avrebbe gestito diversamente le cose, d'ora in poi. Poteva perfettamente organizzare la cerimonia da casa propria, e così avrebbe fatto. Non avere accanto il Re di Atlantide gli avrebbe permesso di ragionare meglio per i mesi che sarebbero seguiti, e vista la delicatezza diplomatica del suo impegno, non poteva chiedere di meglio.

 

 

\----

 

Namor aveva accusato il colpo. Stephen aveva deciso di partire per tornare a casa il giorno dopo la loro discussione, e Namor, volente o nolente, doveva ammettere che la cosa non gli aveva fatto piacere. Era una cosa che non sapeva spiegarsi totalmente, visto che erano passati mesi senza che lui vedesse lo stregone e per quanto se ne dispiacesse, la cosa non l'aveva mai colpito a quel modo. Aveva preso il suo abbandono del palazzo come un affronto personale (il che, probabilmente, era vicino alla realtà), ma era troppo, troppo orgoglioso per andare a cercarlo e farlo tornare indietro. E poi, che motivo avrebbe potuto avere? Era assolutamente vero che Stephen poteva perfettamente continuare il suo lavoro anche da casa propria. Contattare delle persone non significava dover per forza essere in un posto o in un altro. Ergo, Namor non aveva nulla di cui potersi lamentare.

 

Questo non cambiava però il fatto che Namor si sentiva piccato. Passò uno, due mesi, e la sensazione non se ne andava. Ogni volta che pensava di essere nuovamente tranquillo e poter continuare il suo lavoro senza pensare troppo allo stregone, quella sensazione fastidiosa tornava a gonfiargli il petto, come se qualcosa dentro di lui si sentisse sempre più oltraggiato dal fatto che lo stregone non avesse voluto stargli accanto.

Aveva riflettuto molte volte, e nonostante tutto era arrivato più di una volta a quella che sembrava essere l'unica spiegazione possibile, quella che però, sicuramente, non avrebbe mai ammesso davanti a nessuno: era ancora innamorato di Stephen Strange, nonostante la loro storia fosse deragliata molto tempo prima, e averlo nuovamente vicino solo per vederlo andare via una seconda volta non aveva fatto altro che risvegliare il dolore di vecchie ferite mai guarite, nonostante non ci fosse stata alcuna reale discussione.

 

Ma quel giorno, mesi dopo, quando ormai tutto il lavoro era stato portato a termine e la cerimonia di apertura dell'ambasciata si avvicinava (era incredibile quanto certe cose potessero essere fatte di fretta, se con la giusta motivazione), Namor aveva preso una decisione. Lui era il Re di Atlantide, e nessuno poteva farlo sentire a quel modo. Sarebbe andato da Strange, e avrebbe parlato. Parlato sul serio, come non avevano mai fatto da quando erano sorti tutti i problemi. Era ora che si comportasse come il Re che era, e portasse avanti il proprio onore. E se Stephen l'avesse rifiutato nuovamente, beh, almeno se ne sarebbe andato a testa alta.

 

\----

 

La cerimonia iniziava entro poche ore, e Stephen aveva già passato tutta la mattina a lavorare sugli ultimi preparativi insieme alle alte cariche di Atlantide. C'erano mille cose da sistemare, preparare, finire. Bisognava attendere tutti gli ospiti che non erano già arrivati nei giorni precedenti, e bisognava controllare che non potesse succedere nulla che potesse offendere una delle parti e rischiare un incidente diplomatico...   
Stephen si sentiva come se stesse danzando su un campo minato. Improvvisamente, il mondo astrale non sembrava così pericolo come aveva sempre pensato.

  
Da quando era arrivato, Namor non si era fatto vedere. Stephen sapeva che l'altro doveva essere pieno di lavoro esattamente come era lui, quindi non aveva dato troppo peso alla cosa, per quanto era abbastanza sicuro che ci fossero anche altre motivazioni. Se conosceva abbastanza bene il Re, probabilmente era ancora arrabbiato per il modo in cui se ne era andato la volta prima. Non che Stephen se ne preoccupasse. Conosceva molto bene il monarca, e non aveva alcuna intenzione di passare troppo tempo a preoccuparsi per il suo carattere difficile e umore volubile.

Era esattamente quello il motivo per cui, quando se lo trovò davanti poco prima dell'inizio della cerimonia, rimase un poco sorpreso. Immaginava fosse da quelle parti, ovviamente, visto che doveva presenziare alla cerimonia, ma non pensava gli sarebbe andato incontro in quel modo.

«Namor.»

Lo accolse lo stregone, nascondendo con molta abilità la sua sorpresa. L'altro lo guardo per lunghi secondi, senza dire nulla, la testa appena inclinata da un lato. Se Stephen doveva interpretare la sua espressione in qualche, avrebbe detto che sembrava parecchio pensieroso e, in qualche modo, esitante. Non era affatto da lui. Rimase in attesa, aspettando che l'altro trovasse le parole o le azioni che avrebbero espresso ciò che pensava. Quello che mai si sarebbe aspettato, in tutta la sua esistenza, era che Namor, Re di Atlantide, si avvicinasse di un paio di passi a lui, per arrivargli esattamente di fronte, e piegasse poi una gamba fino ad inginocchiarsi davanti a lui, la testa piegata in basso. Stephen lo guardò a lungo, senza poter trattenere la sorpresa. Stava... Erano scherzi mentali, vero?

\----

Namor ci aveva pensato a lungo. In quei giorni in cui Stephen era tornato non aveva mai trovato la forza di andare a parlargli, ma non poteva continuare a nascondersi nel suo guscio per sempre.  
La verità che continuava a punzecchiare il fondo del suo cervello era fastidiosa, ma troppo importante per essere dimenticata. Ciò che aveva provato e provava ancora per Stephen Strange era più grande e complesso dell'orgoglio che gonfiava il suo petto. Più importante del suo ruolo, del suo sangue, del suo potere. Ammettere di aver sbagliato davanti a qualcuno sarebbe stato difficile, Namor non aveva mai provato nulla di simile. Ma per Stephen poteva anche fare un'eccezione. Una sola, però.

Così, il giorno della cerimonia, decise che era il momento adatto per fare ciò che si era prefissato. Dopo essersi vestito con gli abiti regali da cerimonia, aver preparato ogni cosa, ed aver raggiunto l'ambasciata, si era avviato a passo sicuro alla ricerca dello stregone.  
L'aveva trovato non molto lontano, nell'ufficio della direzione dell'evento (una stanzetta al piano di sopra lontana da dove la gente avrebbe girato durante la giornata, in modo che gli organizzatori avessero un posto tranquillo dove poter operare).   
Quando l'altro si voltò e lo accolse con la sua voce serena e pacata, Namor dovette stringere i pugni, sapientemente nascosti dietro la schiena. Era difficile parlare, muoversi, o anche solo pensare. Non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, ma si sentiva spaventato da una dimostrazione di debolezza come quella che aveva in mente di fare.  
Inclinò la testa di lato, come gli capitava di fare spesso quando pensava, e passò lunghi momenti a guardare lo stregone negli occhi. La sua mente cercava appigli, fonti da cui attingere coraggio e forza di volontà. Le trovò nei ricordi, nelle notti passate a parlare amabilmente insieme, nei combattimenti schiena contro schiena, nelle discussioni di magia e filosofia e storia, nelle piccole risate, nei baci e negli abbracci, in quel mosaico di ricordi che erano stati gli anni passati al fianco del più potente mago della terra ferma.   
Così, appigliandosi a quei tanti, piccoli frammenti di memoria che costellavano la sua mente, Namor si avvicinò di qualche passo, e piegò il ginocchio, fino ad inginocchiarsi davanti a lui. Abbassò la testa guardando il pavimento per alcuni secondi, aspettando una possibile reazione dell'altro, ma non ricevette nulla. Così decise di continuare per la sua strada.

«Stephen. Ho peccato di orgoglio molte volte con te. Sono qui per chiederti scusa, per accettare i miei errori e pormi davanti a te in cerca del tuo appoggio. O perdono, se vorrai.»

Si schiarì la voce. Era abbastanza sicuro quella cosa stesse risultando persino troppo formale. Decise di provare ad aggiustare il tiro.

«Avrei dovuto chiederti scusa quando ti ho ferito. Quando mi sono giustificato senza motivo. Quando ho fatto mille errori a tue spese. Non l'ho mai fatto. So che probabilmente è tardi, ma vorrei farlo ora. Mi dispiace per come ti ho trattato. Sei una persona forte e saggia, ma questo non è un motivo per non tenere conto dei tuoi sentimenti. Ti ho mentito. Ti ho tradito. E non ti ho mai chiesto scusa. Quindi, eccomi qui, in nome di quello che provo per te. Scusa, Stephen.»

Per tutto il tempo lo stregone rimase in silenzio. Quando Namor finì di parlare, sentiva la gola secca e le mani sudate, affaticato dal peso di quelle parole che non aveva mai proferito prima. Tenne la testa bassa, come si voleva in quelle occasioni, in attesa della risposta dell'altro. Il silenzio si dilatava nel tempo, e Namor si sentiva sempre più insicuro, si chiedeva se davvero fosse troppo tardi, se davvero Stephen non avesse apprezzato il suo sforzo.   
Poi, con voce bassa e calcolata, lo stregone decise di rispondere.

«Ti ringrazio, Namor. Non avrei potuto chiedere nient'altro, da te. Sinceramente, non mi aspettavo nulla di simile, ma... Grazie.»

Namor accennò un sorriso soddisfatto, per poi alzare lentamente lo sguardo. Stephen sembrava rigido, scosso, ma un sorriso increspava le sue labbra e i suoi occhi erano pieni di dolcezza. Namor decise di sfidare la propria sorte, e allungò una mano per prendere la sua, in modo delicato.

«Se me lo permetterai, mi piacerebbe avere una seconda occasione per averti al mio fianco. Non vorrei nessuno altro come Re del mio popolo, e a nessun altro vorrei inchinarmi.»

Stephen sbuffò a quelle parole, la mano ancora ferma su quella di Namor. Sembrava a disagio, con il parlare così formale del re, ma allo stesso tempo divertito.

«Ti nascondi dietro le belle parole, hm? Ma devo dire che potrebbe aver funzionato. Va bene. Potremmo riprovarci.»

Namor aveva in piano di continuare il suo regale rituale di corteggiamento, ma non faceva proprio per lui. Abbandonò ogni tentativo e si alzò in piedi, poggiando le mani sui fianchi dello stregone per attirarlo a sé e poter catturare le sue labbra, in un bacio che era passione ma anche felicità, sollievo. Stephen ricambiò con posata delicatezza, nonostante il piccolo sorriso sulle sue labbra rivelasse i suoi reali pensieri.

«Sono incredibilmente felice che tu abbia ritrovato te stesso, Namor, ma abbiamo ancora una cerimonia a cui partecipare.»

Il re di Atlantide sospirò appena, per poi annuire delicatamente.

«Ricordati che lo faccio solo per te.»

Fece notare, mentre si riaggiustava il vestito elegante. Sentì lo stregone ridere dietro di lui.

«Come dimenticarlo? Senza di me saresti già in guerra con metà del mondo emerso.»

 

\----

 

La cerimonia andò per il meglio, Stephen non poteva di certo lamentarsi. T'Challa si era presentato insieme a tutti i suoi ministri, aveva saputo gestire la cosa nel modo migliore, e il primo passo per quella delicata pace era stato molto più sicuro di quanto Stephen si aspettava.   
Il banchetto successivo era rumoroso e pieno di gente, divertente anche se stancante, ma ora che la parte peggiore era finita Stephen aveva tempo di pensare anche a cose più piacevoli delle possibili guerre disseminate sul pianeta. Mentre parlava garbatamene con uno dei consiglieri atlantidei, voltò appena la testa al suo fianco, trovando a pochi centimetri da lui Namor, dritto e regale come sempre, che parlava con un wakandiano. Stephen accennò un sorriso, mentre si crogiolava in quella piacevole sensazione che era avere nuovamente affianco la persona che aveva a lungo amato. Non era di certo tutto sistemato, non poteva dimenticare così facilmente tutto ciò che l'altro gli aveva fatto, ma sentirlo esporsi a quel modo, qualche ora prima, l'aveva toccato nel profondo. Namor si era aperto totalmente a lui, e quello era un ottimo punto da cui Stephen avrebbe potuto ricominciare a costruire la sua fiducia nei confronti dell'atlantideo.

Era una giornata piena di buoni propositi e speranze, e Stephen aveva deciso che per una volta, poteva indulgere anche lui in un poco di speranza, per se stesso e per la persona che voleva al proprio fianco. Tese appena la mano, per raggiungere quella dell'altro, e la strinse delicatamente. Il re voltò appena la testa nella sua direzione, accennò un sorriso leggero, per poi tornare con naturalezza a parlare con il suo interlocutore, mentre la sua mano forte stringeva quella del dottore.   
Se la loro era una delicata alleanza che lentamente cercava di crescere, Stephen era ben contento di poter spendere energie per crederci ancora. E se Namor lo voleva al suo fianco, avrebbe anche potuto sforzarsi ed abituarsi ad essere tratta come un re.

 


End file.
